No Me Dejes (por AndyH)
by tamashi-aoitsuki
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Gaz es una gamer solitaria que necesita un compañero para competir en el torneo nacional de video juegos, pero no confía mucho en los humanos a su alrededor. Tampoco Zim, un invasor solitario. ¿Y cómo manejaran todo lo que les pasara? No sería IZ si algo no saliera de control.
1. Capitulo 1: Prologo

Nota de Traductor: La historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a AndyH, y su título original en Ingles es "Don't Leave Me", es una historia muy buena y si ya saben Ingles se las recomiendo mucho, está aquí mismo en fanfiction. Y si no saben Ingles estaré subiendo esta traducción (esta si hecha por mi) aquí mínimo cada semana (dependiendo de qué tan ocupada este y cuando me tome hacer cada capítulo). No es mi primera traducción, pero si la primera que publico en fanfiction, ojala la disfruten, si ven algún error por favor háganme saber.

* * *

Nota de Autor: Solo estoy jugando en la caja de arena de alguien más. No me pertenece nada. No tengo dinero. No soy responsable. La imagen de la historia es "Gaz: Nightmare" de Grim_Raider. Gracias por subirla a DeviantART. Si no logras captar las referencias de IZ, vuelve a ver los DVD. Cualquier OOC existente es debido a al tiempo en que los personajes han madurado junto a mi falta de imaginación. Después de todo, solo hay un Johnen Vasquez.

* * *

Todo empezó muy inocente. Bueno, no las acciones en sí, traer ruina a la existencia de alguien no puede llamarse inocente sin importar cuanto lo merezca. Pero los mensajes sí lo eran. Como quitarse el sombrero, digamos, por respeto ante un trabajo bien hecho. Empezó con una ocasional y leve risa, o una sonrisa interna. Extraña y apenas perceptible a menos que sepas que buscar.

El primer gesto de respeto fue cuando Gazlene Membrana abrió su casillero y encontró una pequeña foto de Timmy sepultado en la gelatina de la cafetería escolar.

En clase, el pobre Timmy lanzo un avión de papel hacia otro estudiante que tenía un clip atorado en la nariz, pero una ráfaga de aire del mal cuidado ducto de aire lo desvió, claro, e impacto con el pulgar de Gaz. La distracción causo que el personaje de su Esclavo del Juego 2 no le diera a un cerdo vampiro, requiriendo de un segundo corte de su espada. Esto basto para ganar una mirada asesina, pero las puntas del clip le sacaron una pequeña mancha de sangre.

La mayoría de la gelatina ya se había servido a los estudiantes cuando la foto se tomo ya que habían pasado unos quince minutos antes de que alguien notara a la victima luchando por liberarse. Era comida de la cafetería después de todo. Gaz reflejaba la más pura mueca de una sonrisa satisfecha como giraba la foto. En el reverso había una breve nota. _¿Servirlo en el almuerzo? No está mal, para una humana. -Zim_.

* * *

Una semana después de que la escuela reabriera por los daños del agua, Zim abrió su propio casillero y encontró una pequeña pieza de un desgarrado material elástico rojo adentro. Lo levanto, molesto por la intrusión. Leyendo la inscripción se relajo, soltando una risa. "Si, esa fue una buena victoria para ZIM," el alíen se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, recordando como venció a Dib de golpe orbital con un gigantesco globo de agua. Media ciudad se hundió debido al tsunami resultante.

_Ese complete overkill no estuvo mal, para un invasor. -Gaz_.

* * *

Estos pequeños gestos no pasaban muy a menudo. Solo en ocasiones cuando un poco de creatividad extra o incluso (aunque ninguno pueda admitirlo) un toque de genialidad aparecía. A veces una foto instantánea de un zángano de vigilancia exterior, o hackeado de las cámara de seguridad de la escuela, o una foto de un discreto celular. Otras veces una pieza de escombro con una pequeña nota escrita. Eventualmente sugerencias menores por la merecida furia aparecieron en pequeñas notas. Estas siempre eran abandonadas en un desatendido casillero ya que ninguno quería ser fastidiado por tener que interactuar socialmente con alguien, incluyendo al otro. Después de todo, ella era una apestosa-humana y él un invasor-idiota. Pero debajo de todo eso y viciosamente negado había respeto por un compañero en la ruina.

En una ocasión que era costumbre entre los humanos el dar regalos simbólicos que luego cambiaran por cosas que si quisieran, Gaz encontró un pequeño objeto aparentemente abandonado en su casillero. Una herramienta de trabajo si quieres, hecho de tecnología humana. Después de todo, Zim era incapaz de siquiera considerar su tecnología militar Irken siendo obsequiada como posesiona a nadie, especialmente a un humano. Este era un simple control disfrazado como un reloj de pulsera.

Cuando Gaz presiono uno de los botones, se formaron nubes negras afuera y sonó el golpe de un relámpago. A lo lejos escucho el grito de dolor de Zim como empezaba a caer la lluvia. "¿Esto está conectado al Control del Generador de Clima de Zim?" se pregunto, sonriendo al pensar en lo útil que sería en su campaña de intimidación psicológica contra aquellos que la molesten.

El generador que Zim construyo estaba, como siempre, mal planteado. El aparato tenía una pésima potencia y solo producía pequeñas duchas y relámpagos. Irónicamente, el único que podía ser lastimado por este era Zim, ya que el agua quemaba su piel. Rápidamente lo apago, sin pensar en cómo había causado dolor a su regalador por accidente. Gaz le había dado mucha soltura por varias cosas, debido a que Dib usualmente merecía más ira antes de que pudiera analizarlo mejor. Y, si pudiera admitirlo, por qué Zim estaba tan patéticamente fuera de su elemento. La única razón por la que ha logrado sobrevivir siquiera una noche en la Tierra era por qué todos eran incluso más patéticos y unos completos imbéciles mientras Zim solo era idiota.

* * *

La siguiente vez era un pequeño proyector holográfico que podía entrar en la parte posterior del tacón de su bota. Podía proyectar cualquier fondo ambientar que deseara (como un infierno en llamas) por unos segundos. Que la inspiro a instalar uno de los repulsores de campo de su papá también en su tacón. "Oh, esto es demasiado bueno," río Gaz para sí misma con una sonrisa malévola.

Poco después Gaz solidificó su reputación en la escuela como parte engendro del demonio luego de que aterrorizara a Iggens para que el regresara el suyo por derecho Esclavo del Juego 2. Al día siguiente había una anticipada foto instantánea en su casillero. _Bestia-Gaz-La levitación fuera de su ventana fue un buen toque. No me dejo de reír. –Zim_.

Así fueron pasando los años.


	2. Capitulo 2

Nota de Traductor: La historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a AndyH, y su título original es "Don't Leave Me", si ya saben Ingles se las recomiendo, está aquí mismo en fanfiction. Y si no saben estaré subiendo esta traducción aquí mínimo cada semana. Ojala la disfruten, si ven algún error por favor háganmelo saber.

* * *

Notas de Autor: Saque referencia de la frase/sueño "No me dejes" de otro fanfic de IZ, pero no logro encontrarlo o recordar el nombre del autor. Tu sabes quién eres, así que déjamelo saber, y gracias por la inspiración. Planeo volver a eso en próximos capítulos.

* * *

Zim se sentó en frente de la gran pantalla de TV de la sala, viendo una grabación de un espíabot que planto en chaqueta de Dib durante el almuerzo. Ya estaban en duodécimo grado, y Gaz estaba un año atrás, en undécimo. Ambos hermanos habían crecido como cualquier adolescente humano, pero en general nada había cambiado. El cabello de Gaz seguía pareciendo unas mandíbulas, pero se lo había dejado crecer de forma que la mandíbula inferior pareciera extraíble como la de una serpiente tragando a su presa. Zim también había crecido, pero seguía siendo unos cuatro o cinco centímetros más bajo que los niños Membrana. Algo referente a las hormonas de crecimiento en la carne misteriosa de la cafetería con la que Gaz bombardeo a Zim en una ocasión como castigo por arrastrarla en una de sus peleas con Dib durante horas de clase, interrumpiendo valiosas horas de juego.

Irónicamente este fue el verdadero gran logro de Zim ante los ojos de sus Más Altos, Rojo y Purpura. Ellos le exigieron a Zim asegurarles un suministro adecuado del químico y mandárselos. Luego de intentar secuestrar un camión repartidor, seguido de robar de la fábrica para ser frustrado por Dib (y por supuesto la ayuda de Gir) Zim finalmente decidió comprarlo por e-bay y mandarlo por medio de un zángano de mensajería. Encantados, los Más Altos de ahora dos y medio metros de altura recompensaron a Zim con un escueto chasis de acorazado de combate del basurero Irken y le ordenaron jamas usar deliberadamente el químico en sí mismo o militarizar tal mercancía "vital para los funcionarios gubernamentales de Irk."

"Esto es TAN aburrido," comento Zim.

Era domingo por la noche, y en su pantalla estaban Dib y Gaz sentados en el sofá de la casa Membrana mirando una repetición del programa de TV cancelado, Misterios Misteriosos. Bueno, Dib estaba. Gaz estaba jugando con su ahora presente Esclavo del Juego 3.

¡Oh, los Altos! ¡Él, el gran Zim, estaba literalmente viéndolos ver la TV en la TV! No podía pensar o admitirselo, pero Zim a veces se sentía cansado de su misión. Era todo lo que en realidad tenía. Parecía que toda su vida se definía por esta. Solo en un planeta lleno de apestosos-humanos que no soportaba. Solo una persona en todo el universo se ha _merecido_ un pequeño ápice de respeto de él, ¡y ni siquiera era de su misma especie!

* * *

Gaz estaba en su Esclavo del Juego. Hacía tiempo que se había graduado de Cazador de Cerdos Vampiro a Zona de Guerra de Combate, un shooter en primera persona. Dib estaba viendo su repetición en la TV y sacando comentarios como si no lo hubiera visto cientos de veces antes. Era muy molesto así que lo ignoro como siempre, además, se recargo contra el brazo del sofá y subió su pie de forma que pudiera patear accidentalmente a su molesto hermano sentado junto a ella. Y como siempre, solo eran ellos dos ya que el Profesor Membrana estaba siempre trabajando en el próximo milagro/desastre en los Laboratorios Membrana. No tenían madre, y ahora su padre era casi igual de inexistente.

Gaz bostezo. Se estaba haciendo tarde y tenían escuela mañana, pero estaba determinada a completar los objetivos de las misiones del nivel antes de acostarse. Gaz no podía pensar en ello, pero esta no era vida, sus juegos. Pero ellos no la dejarían, ni la abandonarían como su familia. Mamá se fue hace tiempo, Papá se estaba yendo, incluso Dib lo hacía temporalmente ya que había heredado ese carácter obsesivo de seguir su estúpida investigación paranormal e intentando detener la misión de Zim. Gaz mantenía activamente a todos fuera desde que Mamá se fue. ¿Y qué si no tenía amigos? Eso solo significa que no sería herida cuando estos hipotéticos amigos la dejaran. Pero ella no podía admitirse estas cosas.

Sus juegos eran todo lo que tenía. Sola en un planeta lleno de imbéciles humanos que no soportaba. Solo una persona en todo el universo se ha _merecido_ un pequeño ápice de respeto de ella, ¡y ni siquiera era de su misma especie!

* * *

El episodio de Misterios Misteriosos sobre carne de zombi en el almuerzo termino y Dib detuvo sus comentarios sobre lo ridículo que era, el cómo seguía sin comprobarse cuando tenían que cazar el almuerzo en la eskuela zuperior cada jueves. Volteo y se encontró a su hermana dormida junto a él en el sofá, con el Esclavo del Juego aun prendido. Dib suspiro tomando la máquina de sus flácidas manos y apagándolo. A Gaz no le gusta que él toque el dispositivo, pero prefiere eso a tener la batería muerta en la mañana.

Dib se quito la chaqueta y la uso para tapar a su hermana. Parecía estar profundamente dormida, así que no quiso despertarla. _Hago lo mejor que puedo para cuidarla_, suspiro Dib, _pero solo soy su extraño hermano y yo mismo sigo madurando. Ella siempre necesita más de lo que yo puedo darle, incluso si intenta viciosamente el probarme lo contrario todo el tiempo. Y también está el tener que estar constantemente deteniendo a Zim de preparar una invasión alienígena_. Y con eso se fue silenciosamente a la cama.

* * *

Era obvio que no había ninguna amenaza de seguridad por parte de Dib esta noche así que Zim bajo al laboratorio de su base. Su robot Gir estaba sentado en el piso escupiendo burbujas de jabón mientras Zim se sentaba en la consola de su computadora frente a varios monitores para asegurar su conclusión antes de atender otras cosas. La pantalla del último espiabot de la casa Membrana estaba oscura, por lo que Zim ordeno el cambiar a modo de visión nocturna. Lo que vio lo puso nervioso.

El espiabot había sido plantado en el cuello de Dib junto al hombro, así que el video ahora mostraba la cara de una dormida Gaz a un rango de al menos cinco centímetros. No era el rostro de un sueño tranquilo y la imagen era en su mayoría de sus fosas nasales. Una imagen desagradable por no decir otra cosa, pero eso no era lo que ponía a Zim nervioso. Había ciertas normas tacitas establecidas en estos años de riñas entre Zim y Dib por la misión. Las violaciones tenían a Gaz involucrada. Ella enserio _odiaba_ estar involucrada y haría que Zim también lo odiara.

Zim personalmente no tenía permitido el destruir físicamente a la Tierra. No solo estaba ella presente, si no que los juegos de Gaz eran hechos ahí. ¿Conquistar el planeta? Sí. ¿Arruinar su civilización? Se lo merece. ¿Destruir el planeta? No.

Zim no tenía permitido el matar a Dib personalmente. ¿Ponerlo en extremo peligro? Es parte del trabajo. ¿Reemplazar su cerebro con un obediente calamar? ¿Por qué no? Incluso podría ayudarle con eso. ¿Torturarlo cuando se lo merecía o respiraba mal? Claro que sí. Pero era su hermano, la única familia que realmente le quedaba y no lo perdería en una estúpida riña.

Dib no tenía permitido el capturar y/o disecar a Zim. Podía ser un alíen con la misión de conquistar la Tierra para un imperio que poseía un gran total de cinco células cerebrales funcionales, pero hacerle eso a alguien con el que vas a la eskuela era simplemente escalofriante para Gaz. Además, los planes de Zim suelen autodestruirse de todas formas.

Había unos cuantos más que Dib tenía que seguir que eran irrelevantes para Zim. Pero el más importante de todos era _nunca_ espiar a Gazlene Membrana. Su persona, habitación, casillero, posesiones, etc., estaban fuera de los límites. Ella sabía de los zánganos de recolección de información, los espiabots y demás. Pero esos eran para uso general por la ciudad y eskuela, o dirigidos específicamente a Dib. Y para ser honesto a ella le gustaban las fotos de sus mejores torturas (no que Zim lo supiera) y claro las que mostraban a Dib forcejeando en uno de sus planes. Pero el apuntar a las unidades de reconocimiento específicamente en Gaz sería considerado acoso y eso llevaría a un inimaginable proceso de muerte en un tormento inexplicable. El morir en serio no estaría permitido.

Era entendible que Zim fuera aprensivo ante estas circunstancias. Empezó a teclear en sus controles, guiando cuidadosamente a la pequeña unidad de reconocimiento fuera de su persona hacia la unidad de desecho más cercana antes de que despertara. El espiabot saco unas pequeñas piernas de araña y se aparto del sofá atravesando la habitación.

"No te vayas."

Zim/espiabot se congelo en momentáneo horror, imaginando lo inimaginable. Entonces la razón volvió, y Zim giro al bot para encarar a Gaz. En la pantalla frente a él, ella estaba dormida, retorciéndose ligeramente y arrojando sus brazos. _Soñando_, se dijo Zim.

"¿Aaaamo? ¿Qué le pasa a la niña tenebrosa?" pregunto Gir. "¿Se está asustando a si misma?"

"No me dejes," musito Gaz desde el monitor.

"Parece que en sus sueños ella cree que es vulnerable." Zim jamás había visto esto antes. No de la poderosa Gaz-zilla. Era desconcertante en sí. Él definitivamente no tenía que estar viendo esto. Sus pensamientos lo arrastraron nuevamente a inimaginables cosas que tendría que soportar por toda la eternidad si descubría que vio algún lado débil en ella.

"Deberías hacer algo," declaro Gir. "¿El atún la arreglaría?"

"No Gir, Gaz-zilla está dormida, y en su propia casa."

"¿Qué tal un delfín?"

Zim en serio no quería saber.

"Voy por mas jabón. ¡WEEEEEEE!" las piernas del demente robot se desplegaron exponiendo unas turbinas jet y disparándose fuera de la habitación, subiendo por el hueco del ascensor. Un golpe se escucho momentos después al impactar Gir con el piso de la habitación de arriba. "Quizá sean mejor unos tacos," escucho Zim a la distancia, y negó con la cabeza.

El invasor alíen había aprendido mucho en los años que paso en este miserable planeta, a veces pensaba que demasiado y muy poco que realmente entendiera.

"Esbirro demente," murmuro. "Pero tiene razón." Zim se giro a los controles.

* * *

En la sala de los Membrana, el espiabot se volvió a activar. Solo media unos dos y medio centímetros y parecía una araña. Sus piernas se alargaron hasta tener treinta centímetros de algo, y un plato giro desde el cuerpo y se desdoblo hasta formar una pequeña plataforma. La función secundaria de los bots encubiertos era transportar muestras interesantes para estudio como tecnología alienígena, municiones enemigas, o formas de vida apacibles.

Se acerco a la figura dormida silenciosamente. Gaz no era una persona alta, y tenía una forma menuda. Su cabello purpura estaba ahora enredado en los dedos de su mano derecha y sus párpados estaban aplastados uno contra el otro. Salieron unos brazos metálicos y cada uno activo un pequeño tractor/campo de repulsión. Otro se formo bajo el bot para estabilizar el peso. La espasmódica figura de Gaz se deslizo fuera del sofá hacia la pequeña maquina, descansando su centro de gravedad sobre la plataforma. Su cuerpo se relajo como la presión generada por los repulsores se abrazaban a su alrededor. Entonces el bot se deslizo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, colocando a Gaz cuidadosamente sobre su cama.

Retrocediendo una silenciosa voz broto. "Seguridad: modo abrazo."

Los bots se de seguridad que Gaz creo de muñecos de peluche y otros juguetes luego de que su madre se fuera se deslizaron de sus estantes y acurrucaron alrededor de la ahora pacíficamente dormida humana, con la chaqueta de Dib aun cubriéndola. Que Gaz hubiera diseñado a los bots para comer carne era irrelevante por ahora. Zim esperaba que se mantuviera así si Gaz-zilla alguna vez se enteraba de esto. Modo abraza era también el único comando que no requería su identificación de voz. El alíen solo lo había escuchado una vez en todos los años que intento conseguir información sobre los intentos de Dib para sabotear la misión de Zim.

El espiabot irken floto hacia un cesto de basura cerca del escritorio y se detuvo. Una cajonera estaba parcialmente abierta. Normalmente Zim no se arriesgaría a que le arranquen los dedos y se los metieran por la garganta para que pudiera hacerse cosquillas a sí mismo en el estomago desde adentro (o así había advertido Gaz a Dib, causando una risa de Zim, por alguna clase de intrusión previa). Pero algo en el video monitor parecía familiar y aun así fuera de lugar en su mente. Un brazo se alzo, picando el interior de la entrada por medio segundo, entonces el bot floto al cesto de basura más cercano y silenciosamente se autodestruyo con el más diminuto poof.

* * *

De vuelta en la base Zim estaba confundido por lo que veía en la pantalla. El video era una foto del interior de la cajonera y ahora sabía por que se veía familiar. Dentro había suvenires y recuerdos. Y al frente estaba cada foto y nota que había deslizado dentro de su casillero en la eskuela. Cada una relacionada a la ruina que ella había traído a alguien merecedor de su furia. Cada foto mostraba su lado más fuerte y poderoso.

Zim había aprendido mucho en su estadía con los apestosos humanos. Poco que entendiera. Pero esa noche él entendió una cosa sobre Gaz. Aquellos que poseen defensas impermeables por fuera tienen un frágil interior que tiene que ser protegido sin importar el costo. Él mismo era un fuerte ser, un gran invasor, asignado por los mismísimos más altos. Ningún otro invasor de la milicia irken habría podido seguir con la misión después de tantos años de servicio devoto con tan pocos resultados. Pero si lo que vio esta noche en Gaz decía algo sobre ella, ¿qué decía sobre él? Zim no sabía.

Dejo a la computadora atendiendo otros proyectos. El chasis del acorazado de combate que estaba restaurando estaba estacionado en el ala de fabricación y estaría terminado pronto, las gallinas hipnóticas experimentales necesitaban atención (por alguna razón no podía dejar de alimentarlas), y también estaba la otra cosa que estaba creando para darle a Gaz-zilla mañana. Sabía que le iba a gustar. Lo que no sabía era que muy en el fondo esperaba que esto ayudara a aliviar lo que sea que estuviera atormentando el fondo de su alma.


	3. Capitulo 3

Nota de Traductor: La historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a AndyH, y su título original es "Don't Leave Me", si ya saben Ingles se las recomiendo, está aquí mismo en fanfiction. Y si no saben estaré subiendo esta traducción aquí mínimo cada semana. Ojala la disfruten, si ven algún error por favor háganmelo saber.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Dib despertó temprano, como cada mañana. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a la eskuela. Hacer su cama, lavarse los dientes, revisar el agua caliente para asegurarse que Gaz no la haya cambiado con el tubo del drenaje antes de tomar una ducha, revisar las cintas de seguridad de la noche ya que Zim no necesita dormir como los humanos. Ocupado, ocupado, ocupado.

Se levanto de la cama y se tambaleo hacia el baño. "Computadora, inicia la revisión matutina."

Dib se cepillaba los dientes mientras sus ojos examinaban las tuberías por algún forcejeo. Por ahora nada. Paso la ducha sin complicaciones. Como regresaba a su habitación sus ojos se ensancharon ante la pantalla de la computadora. _Rastro de energía de clase Irken detectada: 11:47pm. Residencia Membrana_ parpadeaba. Alcanzo su silla y empezó a teclear comandos.

Bueno, para ser honesto lo primero que reviso era que todavía tuviera todos sus órganos. Después de la primera vez no se podía ser demasiado cuidadoso. Por suerte Gaz "sugirió" que Zim devolviera los órganos a sus dueños. Nadie se pregunto por qué Zim _solo_ había tomado "prestado" un inútil apéndice de ella y lo reemplazo con su Esclavo del Juego. O por qué a Gaz parecía no importarle. Probablemente pensó que todo el incidente fue divertido de ver ya a ella no le gustaba mucho la gente.

Varias tomas de video aparecieron en la pantalla, junto con los gráficos del análisis de rastros de energía. Todavía no aparecía nada. Sin embargo se dispararon las lecturas del sensor de movimiento y Dib selecciono una cámara para hacer zoom. Noto la grabación centrada en su hermana e izo un acercamiento al espíabot en el cuello de su chaqueta. Dib quedo boquiabierto como veía la escena. Supo cuales eran las intenciones de Zim en cuando el pequeño bot empezó a maniobrar hacia el bote de basura de la cocina. Las reglas/castigos de Gaz no eran para nada vagos y Zim no era del tipo que firmaba para su propia misión suicida. Pero en cuanto Gaz empezó a murmurar en sus sueños la cosa se puso rara.

La seguridad de Dib no cubría la habitación de Gaz por obvias razones. Las más grandes lo implicaban a él siendo servido a sus muñecos de seguridad devoradores de carne. Pero se apresuro a salir de su cuarto a ver como estaba por qué Dib se preocupaba por su hermana menor, especialmente cuando Zim estaba involucrado. Encontró su puerta aun abierta se asomó.

Gaz seguía durmiendo pacíficamente rodeada por sus muñecos guardianes, escondida bajo su chaqueta mientras yacía acurrucada. Nunca antes se había visto tan tranquila como ahora, especialmente después de una de sus pesadillas, que era lo que debió de tener en la grabación. Dib no sabía qué hacer, sus instintos eran jalados en demasiadas direcciones de una. Sobreprotección, y gratitud al mismo tiempo. Así que decidió dejar pasar el tema por el momento y dejar que Zim tuviera una advertencia estándar más tarde en la eskuela.

* * *

Gaz despertó media hora después. Recordaba vagamente el inicio de una de sus pesadillas la otra noche, pero fue remplazada con una sensación de… estrecha seguridad. Como si lo que la cazaba en sus sueños hubiera sido ahuyentado por algún guardián que te pudiera envolver como una manta. Claro, nada de esto penetro su cerebro anterior. Se encontró a si misma envuelta en la chaqueta de su hermano y rodeada por sus animales de peluche modificados y no pensó nada más de ello mientras se preparaba para otro día sin sentido en la eskuela. Pero incluso Gaz debía admitirse que se sentía inusualmente descansada y de buen humor esta mañana.

* * *

Estaba leyendo un volante/guía de reglas para el próximo campeonato nacional de Zona de Guerra de Combate mientras caminaba a su casillero. Ella en verdad quería asistir a esto, pero era un evento en equipo y ella era una jugadora solitaria. Eso en verdad apestaba siendo que era muy buena, pero en serio no quería depender de nadie más que sí misma. Gaz suspiro interiormente como se decía esto y abría su casillero. Mientras recogía sus libros sus ojos se desviaron automáticamente hacia el fondo del casillero. Casi nunca había algo ahí, pero sus ojos revisaban diario de todas formas. Hoy fue diferente. Una nota con un paquete amarillo con la forma de un par de baterías pegado con cinta y sus normalmente entrecerrados ojos se abrieron.

_Gaz-zilla- A tu Esclavo del Juego podría servirle esta celda de poder. Recárgala en 200 años. –Zim. P.D. No la vayas a romper o podría causar una fuga radioactiva. A menos que quieras destruir a la humanidad, entonces procede._

Dejo escapar una leve risa. Ese final era clásico de Zim. A Gaz no le gustaba mucho el ser llamada como un monstruo de películas, pero entendía. Para un Irken el nombre de uno era asociado con su posición o estatus. Pero claro Zim usualmente lo reversaba al referirse a humanos, y sus estatus era usualmente un reflejo de que tan arriba de la escalera estaban en su mente. Pero Gaz no podía quejarse cuando su "estatus" era el más alto de los que llama a cualquiera. Un agente de destrucción.

Reemplazo las baterías en su Esclavo del Juego con las celdas de poder que encajaron a la perfección. Gaz no pudo evitar sonreír esta vez. Algo que hacia juego tan bien con su principal interés merecía más que una nota de reconocimiento al fondo del casillero, y una idea empezó a formarse en su mente. Gaz guardo el Esclavo del Juego en su bolsillo trasero, tomo sus libros y fue a buscar a Zim. Sabía que no tardaría mucho en precisar su ubicación. Efectivamente, a dos pasillos se escucho el grito "¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM!"

Gaz negó con la cabeza mientras se dirigía a esa dirección. Para alguien tan fóbico sobre mantener un perfil bajo y evitar ser detectado, Zim hacia prácticamente todo lo posible por destacar como un anuncio de neón con bocinas de aire.

* * *

Dib intercepto al pobremente disfrazado alíen verde en su camino al primer periodo de clases. Los pasillos estaban atestados como siempre, así que se quedaron de un lado para evitar el atropello. "Zim," frunció el ceño.

"Nos vemos de nuevo, mono-Dib," respondió Zim dramáticamente, "justo como cualquier otro día eskolar."

"Vi lo que hiciste la otra noche, Zim."

"¿Cómo descubriste lo de las hipnó-gallinas?" Zim prácticamente grito.

"¿Gallinas? ¿Qué gallinas?"

"Yo no dije gallinas."

"Sí, si lo-grrrrr," se golpeo Dib en la frente. "Me refería a tu pequeño espíabot."

"Si. ¿No lo notaste de nuevo? ¡VICTORIA!"

Dib gruño. "¡No! Me refería a lo de Gaz."

La postura del alíen cambio. "Ah, sí… una situación difícil para encontrar a un espíabot. Es la regla numero uno."

"¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir en tu defensa?" acuso Dib.

Zim miro a su adversario con la cabeza ladeada. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué debí de haber hecho, mono-Dib?"

"Bueno debiste de… bueno… um." Ahí si lo atrapo Zim. Honestamente, DIb no podía encontrar ninguna falta real con el disfrazado alienígena. ¿Cómo podría encontrar una falta con alguien que mostro un acto de simpatía hacia tu hermanita durante una pesadilla cuando en realidad fue Dib el que puso a Zim en esa posición en primer lugar. No es como que haya querido estar ahí. Gaz no hubiera mostrado piedad.

Dib tropezó para seguir con la conversación. "E-en cualquier caso, ¿por qué hiciste eso?"

Ahora Zim parecía _realmente_ incomodo. "Una… fortaleza con tales defensas impermeables tiene un frágil punto débil en su interior que defiende a toda costa para evitar que se derrumbe. No puede permitirse el no hacerlo. El ver esto es… Zim no entiende lo que vio, pero sabe lo que es."

Dib se le quedo viendo. El Zim que conocía y creció en oposición nunca fue tan, bueno, profundo o perspicaz. "¿Y naturalmente usaras esto en algún plan para conquistar el mundo?" dijo con sorna.

Zim miro a sus pies. Esta era probablemente la primera vez que Dib vio a Zim actuar así. No sabía que pensar de ello.

"No," dijo Zim levemente. "No le haces eso a alguien… que no es un extraño. Incluso Zim sabe que eso sería _vil_."

Dib estaba casi en shock para este punto. Este no era el Zim que conocía. "Buen, pues," tartamudeo. Ambos necesitaban parar esta conversación. "Solo ¡MANTENTE ALEJADO DE MI HERMANA!" casi grito mientras se iba. Otros estudiantes se les quedaron viendo por un momento como pasaban por el extraño drama del pasillo.

Zim sus dos puños de tres dedos en el aire. "¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM!" clamo fuertemente.

Se voltio de regreso a su casillero para tomar los irremediablemente obsoletos libros de texto que necesitaba para sus próximas clases. Uno parecía estar impreso en un pergamino. Le tomo unos minutos el acomodarlo todo en una pequeña pila de libros.

"Oye Zim," se escucho de cerca una familiar voz femenina.

Zim casi salta dentro de su piel. _¿Dib me delato, no es cierto? Ahora Gaz-zilla quiere venganza_. "Ho-hola."

Gaz estaba muy ocupada jugando con su consola como para notar nada raro. "Solo quería agradecerte por la celda de poder. Es fantástico. No creo que nadie me haya dado algo que en verdad apreciara en mucho tiempo. Significa mucho."

Zim se sacudió el cumplido como si no fuera gran cosa. "Fue fácil. Tenía un par extra de mi proyector de agujeros negros de repuesto." Gaz pauso su juego y miro de su Esclavo del Juego al alíen que se limito a encogerse de hombros. "Fue una oferta de dos-por-uno hace unos años. Sé cuantas baterías usas durante un año eskolar, y lo feo que se pone cuando se mueren a mitad de un juego."

"Como sea." Gaz tomo una respiración rápida pero profunda. "De cualquier modo, me preguntaba algo. Hay una competencia de ZGC dentro de dos semanas, pero es solo para equipos."

Zim examino a Gaz discretamente. No encontró ningún indicio de trampa u otro signo de ruina inevitable. "Ya veo. ¿Y qué es este ZGC y qué tiene que ver conmigo?"

"Pues," empezó a explicar y mostrarle el juego al mismo tiempo. "Se llama Zona de Guerra de Combate. Me ayuda con mi control de ira. Algo así como una tierra futurista/simulador de combate aéreo de uno o varios jugadores. Bueno, futurista para nosotros. Probablemente obsoleto en tus estándares. Va a haber una competencia nacional en equipos y no puedo competir yo sola. Me vendría bien un compañero." Decidió endulzar el trato. "La mayoría son adultos jóvenes, pero también compiten muchos soldados profesionales." Naturalmente, los ojos y el ego de Zim se ensancharón ante esto, justo como Gaz sabía que harían. Lo siguiente cerraría el trato de seguro. "Además, molestara a Dib."

"Esto me intriga," Zim se rascaba la barbilla racionalizando su decisión. "Infiltrarse en esta 'competencia' me ayudara a aprender las debilidades de los defensores del planeta. Y restregárselo a Dib es en sí una meta que vale pena para Zim. ¿Dónde se llevara esto a cabo?"

"Ese es parte de mi problema. Es en las Vegas. Papa no me dejaría ir siendo tan lejos y por todo el fin de semana. Asumiendo que pone atención. Y Dib, bueno, conoces a Dib. Sobreprotector."

Zim rió. "Se preocupa por ti a su manera, aunque es innecesario. Pero tengo una simple solución. Solo tomaría un mero salto suborbital del crucero Voot para conmutar cada día. Sin necesidad de pasar la noche."

"Entonces tenemos un trato. ¿Compañeros?" pregunto Gaz. La negociación y racionalización estaban completas.

"De acuerdo."

"Estupendo. ¿Cuándo nos juntamos para practicar?"

"¿Practicar? ¿Por qué? ¡Zim es el gran ZIM!"

Gaz se golpeo mentalmente en la frente. "Mira, podrás ser un invasor, pero no tienes experiencia con el formato del juego o los controles de interface. Además debemos aprender a trabajar juntos. ¿O acaso quieres firmar solo para estrellar nuestras caras contra el suelo? Y por nuestras me refiero a la mía."

Zim en verdad parecía avergonzado ante este silencioso arrebato. Seguían en los concurridos pasillos de la eskuela zuperior. Sabía que ya debería de haber pensado en lo que dijo. "Dile a Zim que equipamiento se necesita para esto y Zim mandara un mensaje a Gir para que vaya por ello. Practicaremos en mi base después de la eskuela. "

Gaz empezó a escribir una lista en un trozo de papel. "¿Gir?"

"¿Por qué no? Compra todo tipo de basura todo el tiempo."

Ella empezó a sacudir la cabeza. Un demente robot del tamaño de un niñito pretendiendo ser un perro verde con una cremallera gigante corriendo por el frente haciendo compras por su cuenta en el centro comercial. Los dos debieron ser descubiertos hace años, pero de algún modo nadie notaba nada en esta ciudad. A veces se preguntaba por qué no amarraba a Dib en el sótano y dejaba que la humanidad fuera conquistada. Tanto que lo pedía.

"Bien, aquí está la lista. Supongo que te veré luego. Nos vemos."

Con eso ambos partieron a sus clases. Algunos estudiantes en verdad notar un brillo extraño en los dos pares de ojos ese día. Mucho más de lo que noto Gaz o Zim.


	4. Capitulo 4

Nota de Traductor: Lamento la tardansa, esta semana fue emocionalmente agotadora, pero ustedes no quieres escuchar eso, asi que perdón pero no prometo que no vuelva a pasar. La historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a AndyH, y su título original es "Don't Leave Me", si ya saben Ingles se las recomiendo, está aquí mismo en fanfiction. Y si no saben estaré subiendo esta traducción aquí mínimo cada semana. Ojala la disfruten, si ven algún error por favor háganmelo saber.

* * *

Zim estaba sentado en su clase de Historia Americana. Claro, todos los estudiantes la trataban como sala de estudio siendo el único propósito de la Historia Americana el ser ignorada hasta que te muerda en el trasero. No se supone que la aprendieran, como demostraba el maestro en frente durmiendo por la resaca. En la habitación de alado podía escuchar a la Srta. Bitters (que alguien había transferido a la eskuela zuperior para llenar una repentina vacante de trabajo que nadie cuestiono) enseñándole a sus estudiantes como la X estaba condenada a ser substraída por la Y, y como ambas terminaran divididas por Z.

Resultaba ser una de las clases favoritas de Gaz, y no por qué el algebra fuera su materia favorita.

Recordando a Gaz, Zim regreso su atención a la asociación a la que acababa de entrar. Zin nunca había sido bueno con eso de los compañeros y hasta donde sabia tampoco Gaz. O querido serlo, de hecho. Pero Zim decidió que sería mejor tener una ventaja inicial en este nuevo proyecto. Puede que no se interesara en los humanos a su alrededor, eran seres asquerosos y dichosamente estúpidos después de todo, pero Gaz era diferente de las demás creaturas que había conocido. Si no daba lo mejor en este proyecto, ella lo torturaría horriblemente por el resto de su vida. Y Gaz se aseguraría que su vida fuera una realmente larga.

Zim alcanzo tras de sí y saco un Pad de su PAK. Era en realidad una mini-computadora mucho más sofisticada que cualquier cosa producida en la Tierra, con una interfaz inalámbrica dirigida al núcleo de la computadora de la base. Con eso podría investigar la competencia más a fondo. Asumiendo que logre que la computadora deje de acaparar la banda ancha buscando chismes de celebridades internet.

El alíen accedió a la conexión remota y empezó a buscar sobre el juego, varias versiones ejecutadas en diferentes plataformas, historia de la competencia, instalaciones en las que se llevo a cabo anteriormente, renta de equipos, fotos de la prensa, artículos, perfiles de los lugares en los que aconteció anteriormente y cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera. Entre más investigaba, menos se parecía a la simple competencia entre personas con Esclavos del Juego que Gaz había sugerido. Era más como un evento de más de cuatro mil personas. Casi parecía la versión humana de la gran asignación de Irk de hace tantos años atrás.

Un equipo normal era de cinco jugadores. La primera ronda era entre grupos asignados al azar usando Esclavos del Juego portátiles que luego mandaban los resultados a la base de datos del evento. Luego pasaban a una computadora de escritorio interconectada a un servidor del sitio. Los mejores diez equipos pasaban a una cabina virtual configurada para las finales.

Zim empezó a escribir instrucciones, planos y modificaciones para la computadora de la base, así como la ahora expandida lista que Gaz le había dado para que Gir recogiera incluía cuatro cosas para entregar en el almuerzo. Para un hostil invasor de otro planeta decidido a conquistar la Tierra, tenía un límite de crédito sorpresivamente alto. Aparentemente a su computadora le gustaba invertir en la bolsa como pasatiempo.

Si se pudiera describir una cualidad positive de Zim, era que lo daba todo en sus proyectos. Podría ser pobre, falto de inspiración o simplemente ridículo, pero no se podía decir que fue falto de esfuerzo o espíritu. Especialmente espíritu.

* * *

Dib estaba solo en la cafetería en su lugar de siempre. Junto a él estaba el de Gaz, indicado por una calavera tallada en la silla vacía rodeada por las palabras "PROPIEDAD DE GAZ." Ahora mismo estaba vacía. Frente a él había una bandeja de pizza o salsa de carne de hace una semana. Era difícil el identificar cual era cual. Por lo menos su almuerzo no se movía. Escucho los sonoros pasos de las botas de punta de acero como Gaz se acercaba a unirse a él como cada día desde la escuela primaria.

"Y ¿qué trajiste para el almuerzo?" pregunto Dib.

"Carne de res y crackers. Mejor prevenir que lamentar," respondió, señalando a la pastosidad frente a su hermano. Sentándose, saco una pequeña guillotina.

"¿Para qué es eso?" pregunto, dudando de si quería saber.

"Para la carne, duh," replico Gaz. Empezó a cortar círculos de carne para poner en sus crackers.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?"

"Lo construí en el último periodo en el taller de metales," respondió.

A Gaz jamás le interesaron las conversaciones mundanas. O la gente en sí. Dib volvió a contemplar los riesgos de ingerir su almuerzo. Por alguna razón no recordaba el haber traído verdadera comida de la casa alguna vez. Había decidido en contra de la mejor idea, imaginando que su sistema inmunológico podría manejarlo.

"Llevare a Zim a la convención de ZGC en las Vegas el próximo fin de semana."

Naturalmente Gaz espero a un buen momento, y Dib escupió puré de almuerzo por toda la mesa. "¿Queeee?"

"Llevare a…"

"Escuche lo que dijiste, no puedo creer que hagas una broma así mientras trato de comer."

Los ojos de Gaz se fruncieron aun más, si eso era posible. "Le pregunte esta mañana y acepto. Iremos a su base después de clases para practicar."

Dib tartamudeo "¡Pero no puedes! ¡Es un malvado alienígena, Gaz! Ya sabes ¿Conquista planetaria, esclavizar a la raza humana y todo? ¡Probablemente intente poner una sonda de control mental en tu cerebro!"

Gaz giro sus ojos. "Te concedo que sea un idiota, Dib. Pero no es estúpido como esas gemelas Barbie de allá." Asintió en dirección de las gemelas. Estaban poniendo comida delicadamente en sus sonrientes bocas de Barbie pero no funcionaba ya que sus dientes seguían cerrados. "Así que no intentara sacar nada de mí. ¿Y sabes qué? Zim no eligió en que planeta nacer y por la Tierra, sabes que solo es su trabajo. Además es pésimo en el."

"No tienes de qué preocuparte," continuo, "vamos a estar conmutando cada día, así que estaré en casa bajo tu ojo paranoico en la noche."

Miraron a la mesa de Zim. Aparte de él y las piezas esparcidas en la superficie estaba vacía, como cualquier otro día. Zim estaba soldando unas tarjetas de circuitos y toda clase de piezas de alta tecnología en un par de dispositivos. Un arco azul brillaba a su alrededor. Dib ya ni se molestaba en señalar estas cosas. La última vez que tuvo uno de sus arranques de Zim-es-un-alíen, los estudiantes dijeron que ya lo sabían y que Zim era de Alemania o Suecia. Luego lo llamaron intolerante y le lanzaron corazones de manzana. No importaba si Zim tenía todo un hiperpropulsor superlumínico de un crucero de batalla Irken desmontado en la cafetería, los ciegos no verían.

"Dib, míralo de esta forma. Si estamos ocupados con la competencia, no podrá apoderarse del planeta ¿o sí? Y voy a mantenerlo vigilado. Usa ese tiempo para seguir con alguna de tus investigaciones paranormales, o pasa el tiempo trabajando en la nave de Tak," trato de razonar Gaz. La última sugerencia era una sutil advertencia de que usaría su carta de triunfo si tenía que hacerlo.

Zim termino, volvió a guardar sus herramientas en su PAK, y ahora caminaba hacia ellos. "Ahora se amable, o si no," le dijo Gaz a su hermano. El simplemente gruño.

"Gaz-zilla," hablo Zim al llegar a su mesa. "Tengo algo aquí para empezar con nuestro proyecto conjunto." Saco un completamente nuevo Esclavo del Juego 4 con un nombre estilizado inscrito en la carcasa frontal. _GAZ_.

Sus ojos se abrieron junto con su boca. Casi estaba babeando. "¿De dónde sacaste eso? ¡No van a ser lanzados hasta dentro de al menos otro año!"

Dib ya parecía estar por objetar, y Gaz le pellizco la pierna con fuerza. Recordándole el permanecer civilizado.

"Mi computadora parece haber hecho una gran inversión en la compañía a mi nombre sin mi aprobación, así que me debían un favor y Gir recogió un par de prototipos en fase final junto con otros suministros. Eh hecho algunas investigaciones de la competencia, y parece más compleja que tu corta explicación. Así que eh modificado dos EJ4 con unidades de comunicación satelital y circuitos de unos Pads de repuesto, para que podamos practicar para la primera fase de la competencia durante cualquier hora libre que tengas. Están conectadas al núcleo de la computadora de mi base para simular las condiciones del evento. Este es para ti Gaz-zilla."

Zim hizo una mueca a Dib mientras continuaba. "A diferencia de las unidades normales, estas tienen una contraseña de protección y la computadora de la base está cubierta por servidores de seguridad. También incluí un analizador de ADN para el mono-Dib. Permíteme demostrarte." Con eso arrojo la unidad hacia Dib quien la atrapo. Fue inmediatamente electrocutado y cayó al suelo.

El alíen de piel verde se acerco a recoger el EJ4 y pasárselo a Gaz que temblaba en silenciosa risa. "Gracias Zim, me encanta." En verdad estaba impresionada por el gesto de Zim. Tenía que conseguir una toma de Dib siendo electrocutado de la cámara de seguridad de la eskuela para Zim. _Fue_ bastante bueno.

"Aun necesitamos tu EJ3, y también conseguí uno para la competencia. Pero estoy perplejo por el horario. Dijiste que era el próximo fin de semana, pero por las fotos de la prensa que eh investigado parece que normalmente toma lugar durante tu Noche de Brujas."

Gaz estaba perpleja. "No, es el mismo fin de semana cada año. Espera, ¿te refieres a los disfraces? Eso es solo por qué a algunas personas les gusta vestir en uniforme o de ficción/fantasía para la ocasión." Hizo una pauso, una idea para devolverle a Dib por sus anteriores comentarios le paso por la mente. No era algo que algo que haría por sí misma, pero molestaría a su hermano. "Dime, ¿por qué no vamos como Invasores Irken? Tú y yo. Así no tendrás que vestir tu disfraz todo el tiempo."

Zim pretendió considerar la idea por un momento. "Sí, esta sugerencia tiene alto probabilidades de irritar al mono-Dib. Pareces haber sacado mucho de hoy, Gaz-zilla." Saco su pad de su PAK y empezó a redactar de nuevo.

"Genial, ¿quieres que te lleve después de la eskuela?" pregunto Gaz, recogiendo sus suministros alimenticios. Zin no confiaba o manejaba transportes terrícolas. Parte de ello era por qué cuando tomo su prueba de conducción para parecer "normal," accidentalmente manejo el carro de prueba al edificio de DVM. Se le pidió que nunca volviera a aplicar, y este era el mismo departamento que envía las licencias de conducir al correo de los legalmente ciegos.

"Sí, eso sería satisfactorio. ¿Empezamos?" dejando el pad a un lado y sacando su propio Esclavo del Juego 4.

Mientras los dos comenzaban a jugar, Dib se levanto del suelo. Y regreso a recoger su almuerzo. Esta era una batalla que no podía ganar. Todo lo que podía esperar era ser la voz de la razón por el momento. Desafortunadamente parecía que la voz estaba ahora de lado de Gaz.


End file.
